


turns

by WattStalf



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, Denial, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ain't it my turn yet?" he asked.<br/>"Not yet," she replied, and he groaned. "I've barely even started."</p>
            </blockquote>





	turns

**Author's Note:**

> why do i keep writing fanfiction for this fandom i need to fucking stop before i seriously hurt somebody  
> *screams into the abyss*  
> 

He wasn't like anyone she ever would have imagined this with, but she was sure that she wasn't what he had imagined either, and that was at least some comfort, and he wasn't anything like she had imagined him to be anyway.  
Merle Dixon was a lot of things, a complexity hidden within him simplicity, and Michonne was not sure even he saw that in himself. Effortlessly, he was an enigma, all while disguised as an archetype. He was all that the world perceived him to be, but he was smarter than he looked and that was not just because he was cunning. Michonne could resist a man who read, but she could resist anything; the fact that he turned out to be a man who read made him just a bit harder to resist, but she could.

It was not that she couldn't keep away from him, but that she didn't see any need to. He had shown her a side to him that she could almost respect, despite it all, and what she couldn't respect, she could make him try to make up to her. It had been a long time since she had indulged herself, after all, and if he was willing, then that was all there was to it.

And when she was tangled up with him, lips on his, she couldn't say she regretted the decision. He kissed rough, like he thought he had something to prove, and she matched him for now because she didn't mind, but she'd get him to soften up before she was done with him. His moans were low and hungry and frequent, while she was quiet and controlled. There would be no question that she was the one running this.

"Come on," he said, yanking back from here. "We done enough pretty stuff, let's get down to it."

She smiled despite herself and replied, "We're getting down to something, alright. Or you are, at least." He got her meaning, of course.

Maybe he could have fought her off, but he didn't try to when she shoved him down and he even waited patiently while she stripped from the waist down. He stared at her while she rubbed at herself, and she knew he was enjoying the show even if he'd rather be taking a more active role. That was part of the plan, of course, and she let out a moan for show as she rubbed circles on her clit. Merle was fidgeting now, and she smirked to herself, moaning again.

"Ain't it my turn yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied, and he groaned. "I've barely even started."

He kept his eyes on her, even though he made it clear that this was driving him crazy. Once again, he was trying to prove himself, and prove that whatever she was doing, he could handle. However long she made him wait, he could last. But no matter how brave a face he put on, he could hardly hold still, while she kept pleasuring herself, being louder than she normally would just to tease him further.

She knew what she was doing and she was no stranger to her own body, no stranger to just how to work her fingers to bring her there, and she worked two deep inside her. He made a soft noise that was almost a whimper, because she was already breaking him down. Still, he didn't look away from her, and still, she looked back, challenging him.

"Drivin' me crazy over here," he muttered. "Don't really see how any a this is fair."

"Well, I never said it would be," she replied. "But if you want to change things up a little bit..."

"So it's finally my turn?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

“It's your turn to do _something_ ,” she said with a grin of her own. “You remember what I said before, don't you?” There was the slightest of nods and she couldn't help but laugh, walking closer and closer to him until she stood above him, one foot on either side of him. She was directly over his face and she dropped down until she was just inches away from his mouth.

“And after this...?” he asked and she could feel his breath.

“We'll see.” To silence any further protests, she lowered herself the rest of the way until she was on his lips and he parted them. Her moan was not particularly theatrical as he extended his tongue to have a taste of her. No, that felt good enough that she could not hold back a bit of noise, and she decided to wait and see what he could do before she began to do things for herself.

It wasn't like how he kissed her because he finally knew that there was nothing he needed to prove and that any attempts to assert dominance were meaningless. By now, he knew how this went and he worked at her with his tongue, a bit clumsily. He didn't seem to have much experience with this particular activity, but that was not to say that he wasn't picking up on it as he went. It wasn't long before he was going alright for himself, his tongue tracing circles within her.

That was good, that was better than good, but it was time she reminded him who it was running the show, and she began to grind onto his face. He let out a sharp noise of surprise that reverberate through her, but she did not let up, rocking her hips into his face, using him and getting up to just the speed she needed. While she did this, he tried to keep up with licking her, but his efforts were feeble in comparison to what she could do for herself and soon enough, he was little more than an object used to help her reach her climax.

And though he'd spent so long protesting, he was loving it. Just as she knew he would, he was loving the way she denied him and took what she wanted, and he had softened up just the way she had wanted him to. He wasn't the sort she had imagined herself with and he had turned out to be more than she had imagined him to be, but all of this had gone exactly to plan. Michonne had been taken by surprise by how things had developed, but she hadn't wasted time in turning things back to her advantage.

Clenching her fists, she could feel that she was on the edge now, and she bucked her hips frantically, her breath coming in short bursts. She gave herself one final push and then it was over and she was overcome by a pleasure that she had not allowed herself to have in a very, very long time. It felt better than she remembered, but she wasn't sure if that was just because it was been so long or not. Whatever the case, it was so good that her legs nearly gave out and the only thing that kept her from falling was Merle's hands suddenly grabbing her at her hips, offering her support.

When she was at last steady, she stood on shaky legs and offered him a hand up. They were both short of breath, and then he had that shit-eating grin that she had come to find charming despite herself. “So? How was that? I get my turn now, right?”

“I don't know,” she replied. “We'll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone stop me


End file.
